Come What May
by Mimteh
Summary: These two are in a very difficult situation...can love survive??? REVIEW!!!! (still don´t now how to make summaries)


A.N. Hay!! I'm very happy that once again I can present one fic of my favorite couples in CCS!!! ExS FOR EVER!!!!! ^^ I hope you enjoy it…and well….it's a little hard to me to make fics with this two lovely characters but I enjoy writing things about them with songs…don't you think???  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
S: I wont say it…  
  
D: You have too…  
  
S: I wont…¬¬  
  
D: Saku…  
  
S: T.T *sobs* ok….I do not own them…. There happy??  
  
D: Sakura…..  
  
S: I hate you…..I do not own the song either….its from Moulin Rouge….  
  
D: ^_^ good….  
  
S: ¬¬ I will kill you…..  
  
  
  
Come What May  
  
- You know that this can't happen!!-Screamed a very altered Eriol to the little wolf that was with his head down trying to contain the heavy tears from *his* sight…  
  
- You have a person to love and I have it too…we cannot love each other Syaoran-  
  
- I don't love her…- was the only thing that he could say trying still to contain his cry and pain…but falling…  
  
- Maybe not now but you will learn to love her…like I have…-  
  
- What are you saying?? You don't love Kaho either…-  
  
- Its seems like I cant lie to you my little cute descent- smiling a bit, he stop himself and made the serious face again –but what I'm saying its true Syaoran, we cannot see each other anymore…-  
  
Syaoran face him with his face full of tears and said –don't do this to me…I love you…-  
  
Eriol didn't say anything at that statement and took all his will to stop himself from embracing his love and comfort him from his pain…but he had thought about this and new that they will not belong together…Syaoran its with Sakura and he is with Kaho…that its mean to be…  
  
- I'm leaving…have a good day Li- saying this Eriol turn his back and started to walk away..  
  
Syaoran watching him leave, we walked a little to stop him from leaving but he felt a strong invisible wall that separate him from Eriol, and started to sob again...then he remember a song that long ago he had heard, he didn't knew why but in that moment he felt like his heart guide him with its lyric making the silence turn into a music that came from his heart…  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love more and more  
  
Eriol stopped at the sound of his voice…it's sounded so sorrowful, painful but at the same time beautiful, he didn't turn around but yet he still heard the sound of his music  
  
Listen to my heart  
  
Can you hear it sings?  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
At that time Syaoran could feel that the invisible wall was no longer there and slowly we walked to him, in his heart a little seed of hope started to bloom and little by little he started to sing more loudly and with more passion…  
  
Seasons may change  
  
Winter to spring  
  
But I love you until  
  
The end of time…  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Then the world suddenly stopped…everything around them stopped and disappeared leaving just the two of them in their world…he wanted to still go on with his music but with no reason he forgot everything, just paying careful attention of what Eriol might do in that moment…  
  
Seeing that he didn't made any move...he turned once again his head to the ground feeling like he had lost once and for all, all what he cared and loved…but then he heard a voice that came from where Eriol was standing, singing…  
  
Suddenly the world seems  
  
Such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with  
  
Such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life  
  
Doesn't seem such a waste  
  
But our world revolves around you  
  
Then Eriol turn around to face his little wolf and took his hands in his own…his eyes locked in those amber eyes full with love, life and innocence…  
  
Syaoran feeling again loved by him started to sing while he hug with all his strength his love…his life…. Accompanied by the lovely voice of Eriol  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
Eriol braking the hug he took Syaoran face in his hand and said:  
  
But I love you  
  
Syaoran:  
  
I love you  
  
Both:  
  
Until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Oh, come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
Eriol:  
  
I will love you  
  
Syaoran:  
  
I will love you  
  
The two of them could se that the sign of Clow was glowing them together in a bubble made my crystal…the wind danced around them, the music was blinding theirs sight making them been able to look each other only… Eriol in a whisper singed:  
  
Suddenly the world seems  
  
Such a perfect place  
  
Both:  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Then very slowly their faces began to get together, mixing them with a slightly kiss, full of love and passion, then the kiss ended but the need of oxygen and they smiled happy knowing that no matter what the society said, what they girlfriends said… they had each other for support…and love…  
  
- The greatest thing you ever learn it's just to love and be loved in return- said Syaoran while he hug with care Eriol  
  
- I love you my little wolf…-  
  
- I love you too-  
  
  
  
A.N. I hope you like it!!! I know but I cannot help myself to put these to together on a lyric that I like very much…and its Moulin Rouge!! ^.~  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
